Figure Eight
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: One day, James Potter sees a girl he's never seen before. It doesn't take much until he's enamored with Hermione Wilkins, the girl who no one knows. That day changes his life, and the future of the wizarding world. Hermione/James OneShot


Hello Everyone! I've been writing this one shot for seriously like a year and it's finally done. I hope that you guys enjoy it. This story was inspired by my other James/Hermione story. There aren't many stories in this pairing, which is such a shame because it's so fun to write them as a couple. I just want to say, I don't own Harry Potter. Or anything you can recognize (you'll know at the end). Well, without further delay, Figure Eight.

* * *

><p>James Potter was in love with the caramel haired girl that figure skated on the Black Lake every day. Every afternoon after lunch, a brown-eyed beauty in Ravenclaw colors went out and skated on the ice.<p>

He had come upon her accidently one day when he and his friends had decided to have a snowball fight after lunch. As he was dodging a particularly large snowball he caught a flash of curly hair. Enraptured, he was hit in the head with a snowball.

"Who's that?" James asked, staring openly.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"Her. On the ice. Over there!"

Remus turned towards the ice. "Oh, her? That's Hermione Wilkins."

"_Who?_"

"She's a new student. She just moved here for her last year at Hogwarts. Apparently, Professor Dumbledore is her uncle, or something. She's a Ravenclaw. But here's my question. How do you not know who she is? She was introduced at the sorting _and_ she's in _all_ of our classes. Are you dim?" Remus asked laughing hysterically with Sirius.

"Hermione is a right slice," Sirius said, "I even tried to ask her out earlier this year to Hogsmeade. But she ran away before I could ask. A bit frigid, I'd guess."

"Just because she saw through you doesn't make her frigid," Remus said laughing.

James gave Sirius a dirty look, "Don't talk about my future wife that way."

Peter's eyes widened, "What about Lily?" he asked.

"Who?" James asked in a daze.

* * *

><p>James had moved seats in his classes to try to sit next to her, so that he could finally talk to her, eventually date her, get married and finally have loads of babies that looked just like them.<p>

Hermione had other plans.

"Hello," he started, before Transfiguration, "I'm James Potter, Gryffindor and Head Boy."

She stared at him before looking back down at her textbook.

"You're Hermione Wilkins."

She didn't look up. She continued to stare at her textbook before turning the page.

James sat quietly next to her. He felt very uncomfortable. He didn't really think that she would completely ignore him all together.

"You must be very interested in that book," he said.

She didn't look up. She turned the page again.

Sirius gave him a suggestive wink from the other side of the classroom.

James shrugged in confusion. A note hit him on the head and he opened it hastily.

Maybe she just isn't interested in your ugly mug. Tell her I said, Owl me. –Padfoot

James gave him the finger.

* * *

><p>Hermione never said a word. James watched her very carefully. She seemed to get O marks on everything, but she never raised her hand in class, and teachers never unexpectedly called on her. In fact, they never called on her at all.<p>

He noticed that Hermione ate by herself at Ravenclaw table, if she even bothered to come to meals. Her housemates never bothered to strike up conversation with her and didn't sit with her at all. He noted that she more often was in the library, reading and doing homework.

One day, as she was studiously reading and furiously writing the essay they had been assigned for Charms, he decided this would be the day that he got her attention.

He walked to the table and asked, "May I join you?"

She didn't answer.

James was not deterred in the least. He sat down and opened his books.

This got her attention. She stopped writing and looked up from her three-foot essay. She was staring at him in confusion and finally looked around before turning back towards him.

"I asked if I could join you, but you didn't answer."

Hermione looked at him hesitantly before opening her mouth. Then she closed it again before looked down embarrassedly at her textbook.

"Sorry," she mumbled so quietly, James wouldn't have caught it if he hadn't seen her mouth move.

He smiled triumphantly and worked on his own essay. A few times, he paused and asked Hermione about where she had found certain information for cross-referencing. She would bite her lip and either pass him one of the books or write down the title and hand it to him before focusing again on her own work.

When both of them were finally finished with their essays, James stood, catching her attention.

"We should do this again soon," James said, smiling before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Bye." He left a stunned Hermione Wilkins behind as she rushed out of the Library and ran down the halls towards Gryffindor Tower. He paused as she waited for the stairs to change. Was it a dream? Had he finally talked to Hermione Wilkins?

When he got back to the common room, he explained to Sirius and Remus what had happened. "And then she finally talked to me." He fell onto the couch of the common room clutching his heart.

Sirius snickered, "Congratulations."

"But she has this weird accent – do you know what country she's from?" James asked as he stared at the ceiling goofily.

Lily walked by at that exact moment.

"Evans," Sirius called, "Do you know where Hermione is from?"

She cocked a brow, "England."

"You must be imagining the accent then, Prongs."

At this, Lily shifted her weight. "He's not actually," she whispered.

"But you just said-"

"Hermione is _deaf_. That's the accent you're hearing."

"But h-"

"Hermione is deaf?" James asked disbelievingly. He stood determinedly. "Then I will learn sign language!" he marched out of the common room with purpose leaving the other seventh years behind.

"He's rather interested in her, then, isn't he?" Remus asked dumbly.

"I suppose so," Lily whispered.

* * *

><p>After a week of reading books on sign language, James could finally sign his name, hello, and a few other phrases that were rather unimpressive.<p>

He stalked over to the table Hermione usually sat at before he noticed she wasn't alone. He hid behind the bookcase and parted the books gently to see who had beaten him to sit with her.

_Severus Snape_.

Snape was signing to her, extraordinarily fast. James couldn't understand it at all, but clearly Hermione did.

He leaned forward when she opened her mouth to talk.

"Of course I will go with you," she answered in heavily accented English. He found her voice very beautiful, even though the words that came out were difficult to understand. She sounded like wind chimes.

Severus smiled before he signed _thank you_ to her.

The pair looked back down to their homework quietly.

James glared at Snape angrily before pacing behind the bookshelf. Should he walk over there, even though Snivillus was already there?

Finally he made the decision not to be intimidated or surprised by Hermione's apparent association with the Slytherin greaseball that was Severus Snape. He marched over and sat down across from the two students. Snape sneered at him disgustedly and Hermione looked up and smiled before waving.

He smiled back and self-consciously fumbled through _Hello. My name is James Potter. It is nice to meet you._

She gaped at him before smiling widely and then laughing.

"What do you want, Potter?" Snape growled so Hermione wouldn't see him speaking.

James gave him a dirty glare.

Hermione reached over and took James's hands before signing what he had said infinitely more smoothly. Clearly the ice had been broken. She smiled.

So did he.

* * *

><p>Their nightly study sessions had turned from just doing homework to Hermione teaching James sign language.<p>

_I really appreciate that you learned this just for me_.

James smiled and awkwardly signed _I'm glad_ _too_.

She smiled widely and took his hand in her own before kissing him gently on the cheek.

He blushed a deep red and stuttered before gaping at her. She giggled in his face and patted on his head before looking down at her Defense homework.

* * *

><p>Hermione and James started to sit together in many classes. James had noticed that Snape often rushed to beat him to class in order to sit with her before he had a chance to. Hermione seemed to notice this too and always conjured an extra chair so that all three could squeeze together at one table. She always sat between them. Neither boy ever looked at or spoke to the other.<p>

Hermione was diligently taking notes with her quick quote quill and watching what Professor McGonagall did relgiously.

James caught Snape sneering at him.

"Hermione doesn't need a scummy bully like you in her life," Snape hissed away from Hermione's vision.

"I won't even talk about this with you, _snake_. You're the one practicing dark magic. You'll hurt her in the process!"

"I'd never," Snape whispered back, "I'm nothing like the people that did this to her-"

Hermione shot both of them dirty looks and pinched them. Clearly, she had noticed that they were talking in class, and she disapproved.

But James was left wondering.

What did Snape mean?

* * *

><p>"I just don't know what to make of it," James began as he spoke with Remus quietly in the dormitory.<p>

"You could always ask her," Sirius suggested, "But you'd best be smooth about it."

"She probably won't want to talk about it," Remus continued, "Because it was traumatic."

James furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

Sirius and Remus shared a look. "Well, what Snape said, 'did this to her'? She wasn't born deaf. Hermione Wilkins was forced into deafness."

James swallowed. Suddenly this didn't seem like such a good idea.

James had been waiting for days about how to finally confront Hermione about her deafness. He just could never find the right time to do it. One day they were taking a leisurely walk around the grounds. It was April now, and the snow had finally gone and the sun was shining.

_Hermione,_ he began _I have a question for you. You don't have to answer if you don't want to._

Hermione sighed, _You want to know how I became deaf_.

James choked and then nodded.

_Nearly a year ago, my friends Harry and Ron and I were on the run from Voldemort. _She started.

James frowned.

_A crazy woman captured us and she tortured me for days. She crucio'd me for hours. Then, she threw me to Fenrir Greyback_.

James gulped. He knew that name. He had attacked Remus. He did not like where this was going.

_He untied me and I tried to run for it, but he grabbed me by my hair and slammed my head into the cement floor of the basement. I cracked my skull. Greyback got angry with all the blood. I got a very bad infection inside both of my ear canals from how dirty the cell was that they kept me in. I stayed in there for weeks with my eardrums burst before they finally rescued me. The healers could not fix my ears._

James suddenly felt sick and lost his lunch behind a rock nearby.

Hermione frowned and combed her fingers through his hair. _It's okay, James. I came to terms with it ages ago. Being deaf isn't so bad. _She smiled with tears in her eyes.

He cried with tears in his.

_Being deaf isn't so bad._

* * *

><p><em>'Mione?<em> James asked one day as they walked to Hogsmeade.

_Yes?_

_We've been… dating for some time and… Will you be my girlfriend, officially?_

Hermione's eyes widened before she smiled and nodded. _Yes!_

The end of April was quickly approaching. It had been a wonderful month, since

James had officially asked Hermione on their first date only a few weeks prior. They'd gone on several dates so far and it seemed that they liked the change in their relationship. Presently, James had been studying for N.E. with Hermione for the last few weeks. He was sure that with her help, he'd have no problem joining the auror program come graduation.

_Want to take a break and get a snack? _He asked.

Hermione bit her lip before nodding. _But lunch isn't for another two hours?_ She asked in confusion.

He smiled. _I know how to get into the kitchens._

She gaped at him as he led her to a painting of a bowl of fruit. He looked around cautiously before tickling the pear.

The painting swung open and James led Hermione through the entrance to the kitchens. She looked around in amazement at the bustling elves that were clearly getting ready for lunch.

_What do you want?_ He asked her as the elves walked around them doing their work.

_Fruit._ She signed back with a smile.

They sat outside of the kitchens five minutes later eating fruit bowl they were enjoying greatly.

_James_… Hermione began using the special sign that she had come up with for his name.

_Yes?_

_Why do you and Sev not get along?_

James sighed. _He's not who you think he is Hermione. He does dark magic. I think that he has plans to join Voldemort. He hangs out with Malfoy and his Slytherin cronies. He hurt Lily pretty badly two years ago._

_What did he do?_

_He called her… He… He called her a mudblood._

Hermione's eyes widened and then she looked at her hands, folded on her knees in sadness.

* * *

><p>Hermione and James were the most envied couple in Hogwarts. James was head boy after all, and Hermione had caused a huge stir entering the school in her seventh year, being the niece of Dumbledore and being deaf. The couple was so infamous that James was not at all surprised when Professor Dumbledore called both he and his girlfriend to his office.<p>

"I'd like for the two of you to join my organization, Hermione and James, when you graduate."

James looked to Hermione.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going into Auror training."

Hermione chewed on her lip nervously and rubbed her left arm before replying, _I don't know what I can do._

James frowned and took her hand.

Dumbledore smiled kindly, with his usual twinkling eye. "You'd both be assets. I've already talked to Misters Black, Lupin, Longbottom and Pettigrew as well Miss Evans and Miss Greengrass. They've all agreed. Are you both ready to fight?"

James was not hesitant at all. "My father and mother were in the Order, Sir. I will join too. Voldemort must be defeated, no matter the way."

Hermione shuffled her feet before nodding.

"Hermione, dear, would you stay with me for a few minutes? There's something I must speak with you about. Mister Potter, I'm sure you don't want to be late to Transfiguration! Here is your pass."

James took that as him being thrown out. He waved to Hermione and signed that he'd take notes for her before leaving the office.

"I've found a way to send you back to your own time," Dumbledore stated.

"But, Professor," Hermione replied in heavily accented English, "I can't go back. Everyone is dead and I will have no one to take care of me."

"Be that as it may," he began again, "That is your home."

"Please, Professor," she begged, "I can't! It's not really my home. My home is with James. And Severus and Lily and Sirius and Remus. I can't! Please don't send me away!"

Dumbledore rose and hugged his newly adopted niece to his chest.

She cried.

* * *

><p>James noted that Hermione was not in any of her classes for the rest of the day. He thought it unlike her to miss or skip classes so he was surprised to find her sitting in her favorite corner of the library reading.<p>

He sat down next to her and stroked her hair.

Hermione looked up.

Her face was red, James noted. She'd been crying.

_What's wrong?_

Hermione hesitated before tearing up again, and grabbing his hand.

_We need to go see Dumbledore._

_Why?_ James asked as he helped her collect her books.

_You'll see._

James followed her up the steps into Dumbledore's study.

"Professor, _please_," she begged.

Dumbledore sighed before motioning the couple to sit.

"Lemon drop?" he asked. "No? Then we should begin. I'm sure that you are aware that Hermione was a new student this year, Mr. Potter."

James nodded.

"Well, Hermione is currently attending her seventh year at Hogwarts."

James gave Dumbledore a queer look. The man was going senile. Obviously she was a seventh year. She was eighteen.

"Hermione Jean Granger was born in the year 1979 to Drs. Granger and Granger. She attended her first year at Hogwarts in the year 1991 with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

James sharply inhaled. This wasn't a joke. It explained everything. Her story. Her arrival. Her deafness.

She was a time traveler.

"Maybe you should explain the rest, Hermione."

Hermione shuffled her feet slightly from her seat and began to speak, "in 1998, Harry, Ron and I were on the last leg of our journey. We were so close to defeating Voldemort. We were in our final battle, the Light versus the Dark. Ronald was dueling Antonin Dolohov and I was dueling Bellatrix LeStrange while Harry was showing down with Voldemort. I was already deaf by then, and I wasn't as good at dueling as I had been when I could hear. Fenrir Greyback… he sent a curse my way and – Merlin – Ron took it for me. He-he died and I-. It just fell apart. Everyone died. Remus and Tonks, dead. Kingsley'd been dead for hours. The entire Weasley family was wiped out. Luna had been hanged in the forest. They drowned Hagrid in the Black Lake. All of the teachers there had been killed. Professor Snape had died in the shrieking shack earlier in the battle. It was just Harry and me against all of the rest of the Death Eaters and Voldemort. He turned to me and he looked me in the eye and he took my hands. He-he had stolen a time turner and he put it around my neck and told me to fix things. Just as he shot some kind of spell at me, Voldemort shot him down with the Killing curse."

Hermione broke down crying and sobbed into her boyfriend's shirt.

* * *

><p>It happened the day before graduation.<p>

_Marry me_, he signed.

She blinked and gaped before covering the tears welling up in her eyes.

_Yes. Yes!_ She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek and then his neck before putting her forehead to his.

"I love you," she said in mangled English, "I love you. I _love_ you! Let's get married," she continued, "I want to marry you."

"I want to marry _you_," James said.

Remus and Sirius laughed from behind them. "Watch out, mate," said Sirius, "She may come to her senses and leave you for me."

Hermione gave him a stern look and wagged her finger, "Sirius Black," she began, "That's no way to treat James!"

Remus started laughing as Sirius looked properly chastised.

"Aren't you in the wedding anyway?" she asked and then smiled.

* * *

><p>James and Sirius were hired for training right after graduation. Hermione decided to pursue a mastery in charms. The two had moved into the Potter family manor and invited Remus to stay in one of the many guest suites. At first, Remus had refused. With a bit of heckling, he finally agreed. Hermione had also told Dumbledore that she would be happy to have Potter Manor as the Order of the Phoenix headquarters.<p>

"What about the new recruits? Should we start stopping Hogwarts age kids from joining?"

"Voldemort isn't interested in school-children. He wants powerful wizards and witches."

"And purebloods," Lily put in bitingly.

"However," interjected Hermione quietly, "One student within Hogwarts is dangerous too… Who is the one person Voldemort fears?"

"Dumbledore," James answered, following her point.

"And who resides in Hogwarts?"

"Dumbledore," James repeated.

"Exactly. It would make sense if he tried to recruit school age wizards and witches. He wants someone there to watch Dumbledore. He can't use magical creatures, because he _knows_ that Hagrid is near the forest. All he needs is one loyal person to feed information."

"We could use that to our advantage," said Alice Greengrass.

"He would go absolutely stupid over someone being within the halls who he thinks is watching Dumbledore."

"If we can get a double agent-"

"Perfect."

"But who?" was the only question that Lily had, "Who would do such a thing?"

Hermione looked up at Sirius, "Regulus Black."

* * *

><p>They married in June in a small ceremony outside of the manor by the cliffs of the English Channel. Hermione wore a plain white dress made of chiffon that billowed with the misty wind.<p>

They never went on a honeymoon – too much was at stake. Hermione knew that she had to conceive in October in order to make her best friend, Harry James Potter a reality.

She didn't want to pressure James, and so she one day, quietly told him in mid July that she wanted to start trying. James' response was immediate.

"Oh Hermione-flower!" He picked her up and spun her, "We could start _right_ now."

"Um," said Remus "Not _right_ now, because I'm still in the room. But I'll – uh – gladly leave. Right now." He rushed from the room leaving a flummoxed Hermione and a giddy James.

* * *

><p>The second that it happened, Hermione knew. She figured, somehow, even James knew.<p>

"A baby," she whispered into his ear a few weeks later, "It's a baby boy. I know it."

James pushed a curl behind her ear.

_A mother's intuition is always right. _ He signed.

She smiled and kissed him on the forehead before snuggling closely and falling fast asleep.

James stared at her. How did he end up with someone as perfect as Hermione? How did she come to bless him with the baby that they would soon know? Merlin must shine down upon him for the Grace that was given to him.

* * *

><p>Christmas was a boisterous affair. Remus and Sirius came along with Lily. The Longbottoms came by as well. Molly and Arthur Weasley arrived with William, Charles, Percy and their new twins Fred and George. Alice and Hermione compared bellies.<p>

"It's such a shock, isn't it," Alice said happily.

"Due on the same day!" exclaimed Molly, "That's a cause to rejoice!"

Hermione smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes. It wasn't happy. It wasn't happy in the least. Because that would be what solidified Voldemort hunting Harry for his whole life.

In that second Hermione made a decision. They hadn't defeated the Dark Lord in her time. She would do everything to change the future. To give him a different life. To give him a family.

* * *

><p><em>James<em>, Hermione began, using his special name symbol. _We need to talk._

James looked up nervously. _Don't leave me. I know that I don't put my socks away and I never put the cap back on my toothpaste-_

She gave him a look of annoyance before rolling her eyes. _No! I mean about the future. Listen, _she said while she held up a hand for him to be silent. _In my future, Harry had no parents. _

James gave a look of dread. Harry_ James_ Potter. Potter.

_We will make this work, James. We will not die, this time. I will not let him grow up without his family. _She put her hand to her rounded belly. _This life will not be snuffed out this time. WE WILL SAVE HIM_.

"How?" James whispered, "What… What do you know?"

She bit her lip out of anxiety. _Dark magic, James. Darker than anything you have ever heard of._

James cocked his head. _I'm an auror. I know dark magic._

_No, _Hermione shook her head, _not like this._

* * *

><p>"Horcruxes?" Dumbledore whispered, "I see. It looks like Tom has been up to things he should not have been."<p>

"I know what they are, Uncle. We can hunt them down. I know _where_ they are. What they are."

Dumbledore nodded, "I understand."

_There is a basilisk under the school_ she signed covertly in his office.

Dumbledore gave her a look of sadness. "I figured as much after the incident with young Tom in his fifth year."

_It must be killed with the sword of Gryffindor so that the sword can be used to kill Horcruxes. Fiendfyre is far too dangerous._

Dumbledore nodded.

The slaying of the beast took discretion and the work of James, Dumbledore, Sirius and Frank Longbottom.

She had turned to James several days later.

_Jamie _she signed before taking his hand and then putting her hands up to continue _there is something you must know_.

James squinted at her _Please tell me that along with a time traveller that you are also a descendant of the founder of Puddlemere United._

She smiled but it did not reach her eyes.

_James… You cannot trust Peter._

James cocked his head to the side, assuming he had misread the sign. _What are you saying? Why are you saying this?_

_Last time around, in my time… The reason that Harry lost his parents was because the secret keeper was not Sirius… It was Peter. And as soon as it was, he told Voldemort. He has been spying on us and feeding information since half way through seventh year._

James looked at her stunned. _No… How? That can't possibly be… but-_

Hermione kissed his cheek. _It is. He is a traitor._

James face morphed to murderous rage before he stood up. Hermione tugged his arm hard.

_You cannot say anything. Dumbledore knows. I will inform Remus and Sirius. We have been feeding him false information for months._

_I will kill him! That- that rat!_

Hermione pulled his head down to her level. "You don't have to worry anymore, James," she said in heavily accented British English, "It won't happen this time."

* * *

><p>The first horcrux that Dumbledore and Hermione hunted down was the diadem.<p>

"It's on a bust – with a hideously ugly wig. It should be around here somewhere. Aha! Here," she pointed to it, "Don't touch it with your hands or body, Uncle. It was your downfall last time."

Dumbledore summoned the box and charmed it open.

They both stared at the priceless heirloom. "It's so very sad, isn't it, my dear?" Dumbledore asked, "To be destroying something so precious."

"Only the rest to go," Hermione said tiredly. "Our best bet is to go after the necklace. If my calculations are right; it should be right under our noses – in the Black ancestral home."

Regulus had been killed by the Dark Lord only two week ago. Sirius had taken it hard. He had only just become close with his brother, and was suffering a rather ambiguous loss.

With this in mind, Hermione realized that the necklace must have been within the cabinet that it had spent over a decade without notice.

* * *

><p>Hermione rubbed her belly. The year had gone by fast. It was nearing her due date now. They had managed to collect each of the horcruxes with quite a bit of time and effort. Severus Snape had snuck into Malfoy manor and stolen the diary. The Goblins, in exchange for a hefty lump of gold and information procured the cup from within the bowels of Gringotts. Hermione and Dumbledore had ventured out to Voldemort's family home and had cautiously brought back the ring.<p>

They both looked at the five dark objects in front of them.

"Do you think he'll notice?" James asked, "That pieces of his soul are being destroyed?"

_Doubtful_, Hermione responded, _They've been separated from him for thirty years. He cannot feel. _

Dumbledore steepled his fingers. "We must destroy them, swiftly."

James reached for the sword of Gryffindor before Hermione stopped him. _We can't do it yet. The last piece of his soul is within him. We must wait until there is a time when he will reveal himself for battle, or when he will attack. Then we can kill him after the horcruxes are destroyed. Otherwise, he will just make more horcruxes._

James nodded and looked worriedly at the objects on the Headmaster's desk.

* * *

><p>It wasn't soon before Peter defected from the light permanently. Tired of pretending to still care about Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James had confronted him and told him that if they saw him again they wouldn't hesitate to end his sniveling life.<p>

Hermione had made it clear she wasn't happy with their decision. She and Snape had had a silent conversation, something that annoyed James more than anything. Occasionally, the two of them, the only accomplished occluments and legillmence of the group would have conversations back and forth. It angered James to no end, because he knew that Snape still had feelings for _his _wife.

"What will you tell him?"

"We have decided to take the next month to tell him that Dumbledore grows anxious for attack. He will make it seem as though he is scared."

Their silent conversation continued until they entered the dining room.

_Will you be staying for dinner, Sev?_ Hermione asked

_I cannot, Hermione. I will be summoned later this evening._

Hermione's eye twitched. "You will come back here after." She said with finality.

Severus could not find it in himself to disagree with her.

* * *

><p>Getting ready for bed that night, Hermione could tell James was upset.<p>

_What is wrong with you?_ asked Hermione, as she put her nightgown on.

"Nothing," he ground out.

"Seriously?" she asked in annoyance.

"Why do you have those private conversations with Snape? You know he fancies you and-"

Hermione pulled on his sleep shirt to get him to shut up. _James, do I detect jealousy?_

"No," James responded in a huff.

She touched James's cheek before climbing onto the bed and over to his side before kissing him softly on the lips.

"James, Severus does not fancy me," He moved to protest before she cut him off, "Severus loves Lily more than anyone and anything in the world. He would _die_ for her."

James's mouth gaped.

"Yes. Severus's one true love is Lily. He will never love anyone else. In my time he died defending and protecting us in her memory. Now you see?" she whispered, "These private conversations are about Lily. She still won't talk to him. He is heartbroken. He won't live like this for long. He is dying from the inside out. How would you feel I never spoke to you again?" she touched his cheek gently, "She is the only thing in his world."

Tears came up in her eyes as James whispered, "If it were me, and I lost you, I don't know what I would do. I love you. I'm sorry for being a jealous idiot."

* * *

><p>"No," she said in annoyance as she ate her cereal and read her morning paper.<p>

"Why?" whined James.

Sirius and Remus were laughing into their hands quietly.

"Shut up Padfoot!" James said as he threw a piece of toast at his head.

Hermione sighed, "We've been over this before."

"You've never given me a good enough reason."

Hermione glared daggers at him, "For the last time, James. We are not naming our child 'Proof that I had Sex with Hermione Wilkins'!"

At this, Remus and Sirius laughed even harder before James tackled the both of them to the ground and the three wrestled on the floor.

* * *

><p>"His forces are on the move, Headmaster," Severus said, "He has been sending Lucius and Bellatrix more often than he ever has before."<p>

Dumbledore steepled his fingers.

"We must lure them to Hogwarts," Hermione spoke and signed at the same time.

"He may not take the bate," Sirius interjected.

"He will if we dangle something in front of him that he wants."

James's eyes shot up, "You cannot be-"

"All we need to do is make it known that we know where his horcruxes are. He will go check on their hiding places. When he can't get any of them, he will storm on Hogwarts to either A, get them back or B, to try to get the diadem, which he would be arrogant enough to think we would never find."

Dumbledore ran his hand down his beard. "I think that is the wisest course of action. We must end this now."

"Many lives will be spared," Hermione whispered to James.

"With Draco's birth, Lucius is becoming increasingly paranoid. He thinks that the Dark Lord is out to have him killed so the fortune may pass to my godson. And that he may take that."

Remus gave a look of disgust, "Wars are rather expensive, and take a lot of money."

"From both sides," Hermione agreed looking towards James.

Their bribery of the goblins alone had cost over one hundred thousand galleons. James's (theirs as he often pointed out) family's vault had once contained over a trillion galleons, with their many investments in both wizarding and muggle companies, their 80% share of the Daily Prophet and the thirty-six different properties that were kept in the family, on top of all of the gold and antiques passed down from the family that could be traced back to before Merlin. While they still had more money than they would ever need, they had paid for the war out of their pockets.

* * *

><p><em>Feel<em> she signed grabbing his hand. _He wants to come out and meet his papa._

James kissed her softly on the lips. _I think he wants to meet his mama._

Both of them felt as a strong ripple moved across her belly. Hermione winced and rubbed her belly.

_Are you okay? What's wrong?_ James asked anxiously.

_False Labor, James. Don't worry. It happens quite often and will until the baby comes._

_Speaking of… _James began hesitantly, _Are you sure you should be going to this?_

_I'll be fine. Harry will not come until the evening of the 30__th__ of July._

_Are you sure?_ James asked worriedly.

She nodded her head. "I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Voldemort took the bate. He and Dumbledore were engaged in a deadly battle of fire and water.<p>

Hermione yanked at James and shook her small beaded bag. She pointed at him and made a stabbing motion. He gave her a rather queer look.

"It isn't a sign. I just mean, you know, stab it."

And so he did. The Horcrux tried to fight, releasing all of its full strength and finally dying with a shrill screech.

Voldemort doubled over in pain as James killed more and more of the horcruxes until the last one was destroyed. As Voldemort panted in pain, James rose his wand. "This is for my son! Avada Kadavra!"

And Voldemort was no longer.

* * *

><p>17 Years Later<p>

"Come along, guys, your mother will have your head if we're late to see you all off." One by one they passed through the barrier of platform 9 ¾.

"I wish_ I_ could go to Hogwarts," exclaimed the youngest as she sat on her brother's trunk.

"Give it a few more years, Rosie, and you will," answered her father, ruffling her raven hair.

"But Harry won't even be there," she complained again. Harry, James and Hermione's oldest son had turned seventeen this summer, little Rose was just six. However, the eleven year age gap between them only brought the two closer. Harry doted on Rose as if she were the most important thing in the world.

James and Hermione smiled, "You'll see him all the time. I promise."

Harry turned to his younger sister, "It's okay, Rosie. You know I write letters all the time, and I miss you thiiiis much," he said, spreading his arms. Rose hugged him tightly.

"Ah, look, there's Neville, Ron and Hermione," Harry said, waving his friends over.

Older Hermione smiled at younger Hermione. "How are you two doing? Ready for your last year at Hogwarts? Harry tells me you've been named Head Girl, Hermione."

"I have, Mrs. Potter," Younger Hermione blushed and shuffled her feet.

"Well, keep my son in line. Merlin knows he needs it," Older Hermione said.

James made a face and shook his head while mouth, "Not even."

Older Hermione rolled her eyes, "Really, James. Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I can't tell when you're making faces and acting like a gigantic prat."

Just then Sirius rushed through to the platform. "Prongsie! Prongslet! Other small children borne of Jamie! Lily almost killed me out of lateness." Lily and Sirius had gotten together a short while after Voldemort was defeated. Hermione and James still had a hard time processing that, and the fact that they now had three children.

Harry sighed in mock annoyance and gave his godfather a hug before telling his two friends to find them a seat on the train.

"It's odd how closely you resemble Harry's mum, innit?" Ron said as they walked up the steps.

"Emily, Susan, Daphne," James greeted his three nieces who all smiled brightly. It seemed that in a joke of fate, Sirius was destined to be surrounded by beautiful women, "Where's Tonks? I know she's come to see off Harry." Remus and Tonks had gotten married two years earlier, and Teddy and Dorea had come soon after.

"Ready to board, Lily? James?" Hermione asked her two middle children, hugging them tightly.

_Mum, I'm sixteen, stop hugging me in public. _

Lily swatted her brother on the head, "Apologize, now,"

"Merlin, Lil," he whined. As twins the two were impeccably close and did almost everything together. Until of course, Lily got sorted into Ravenclaw and James got sorted into Gryffindor. Lily was just like her mother, a bossy swot who cared more about books than anything. James was just like his uncle Sirius, a mischief maker who liked to start trouble, and always knew where to find it.

Hugo, would be returning this year as a third year. Hugo was quite like his father, in the way that they both had an arrogant swagger. Hermione was convinced that her thirteen year old son had already had a number of girlfriends, even though he was certain to have held the information from her. He adjusted his loose scarlet and gold tie as he winked at a girl who walked by.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy strolled onto the platform, their seventeen year old son, and two daughters in tow. Sirius glared at Lucius before turning to Daphne, Regulus and Dorea, the three first years. "Caligula Malfoy will be starting with you three this year. Beat his ferret ass in everything, you hear?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes again in annoyance.

Regulus Potter, the fifth child of James and Hermione was very quiet, even as a baby, and didn't say or do much of anything. He would be starting Hogwarts this year. Regulus wasn't like Hermione or James. He had never cried as a child.

_What house do you suppose I'll be in, mum? Dad says I have to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, no exceptions._

Hermione glared at her husband before hugging her eleven year old. _You'll go where you belong. There is no right or wrong place._

"Except Hufflepuff," commented Sirius with certainty.

"And Slytherin," James agreed.

"Any house would be glad to have you," Hermione said, cutting over the older laughing men. "Give me a hug, all of you!" They all hugged each other as the warning toot for the train sounded.

"Best get on the train, you lot!" called Sirius, "Tell Moony we say he's a ruggedly handsome bastard!"

Lily the younger crinkled her nose, "You can't say things like that to a professor."

Lily the older smacked him upside the head.

Hermione rolled her eyes again, "Well do give Severus our love,"

Now James rolled his eyes, "He doesn't need our love. He's got that girl now. What's her name? The part veela? Great arse?"

Hermione glared at him and narrowed her eyes, "You had better not be talking about Fleur that way, when I'm standing right here!"

"Come on guys. Get your trunks. We've got to get on the train so we can find a compartment." Harry helped his youngest brother pull his trunk onto the train before giving a teary eyed Rose a hug. He kissed his mother on the cheek before stepping onto the train and turning for a last look as he tightened his silver and green tie.

"You've really got to stop scaring our children away from Hufflepuff and Slytherin," Hermione said, "Look at Harry," she pointed out, "He turned perfectly fine. He's top of his year, Head Boy, and Captain of the Quidditch team and he's a Slytherin."

"Coincidence," James waved it off.

Hermione rolled her eyes before hugging Rose to her hip. "It's so sad to see them all going. It's just you and me Rosie, isn't it?" she asked her daughter who nodded, and sniffled lightly.

"Maybe we had better make a few more," James suggest lusciously.

Sirius gagged, "Now I know how Moony felt when he lived with you two. You both are disgusting."

But Hermione wasn't listening, because she was watching five of her children slowly move away from the platform as the train began to move.

"I'm glad," Hermione started, "That I met you and loved you, James. I couldn't see my life any other way."

This wasn't the life she imagined.

But it was the perfect life for her.

* * *

><p>I hope that you guys liked the ending. I wasn't sure the direction to take for a few months until I realized that the right direction would be following the same idea as JK's 19 Years Later, just different. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Please Review. It really helps me keep going with my writing and updating. Those of you from Happy Christmas or Young and Beautiful, I promise I will do better updating. College has kept me insanely busy and I haven't had much time for writing anything other than ten page papers.<p> 


End file.
